<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always By My Side by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341888">Always By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mala is grateful that Throk survived the lava and is determined to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mala &amp; Throk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mala put a cool cloth to Throk’s forehead as he slept. By the Ancients, she was glad he was alive! She couldn’t imagine how unbearably hot being near the lava must have been. He was dehydrated and spent, and Mala took it upon herself to watch over him, as he had done for her many a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered having a fever, Throk pressing a cool cloth to her forehead, making sure she sipped water. The healer had said she would be fine, but Throk hadn’t seen fit to leave her side. She’s pulled through all the better thanks to his attentive care, and he’d been there for her when she was weak afterwards, holding her up when no one was looking. She hadn’t allowed him to do so when others were watching. She was a queen and had to keep a semblance of strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been there for her during her first moon’s blood, when she’d been wracked with a pain she’d never felt before. Mala had assumed most men would shy away at such a thing, and yet he’d stayed by her bedside and rubbed her back for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been there for her during her first love. Mala had always assumed it would be him, but her feelings towards him always remained platonic, familial. He’d shown no signs of jealousy, and later, when it ended, he’d been there for her to cry on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been there for her when her parents had died in a Dragon Hunter attack. He’d helped her move their bodies to the funeral pyres, and she’d been so blinded by tears that she couldn’t see. Later, when her parents’ bodies were burning, he’d been there to hug her and hold her while she cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been by her side in battle. He’d been by her side in peace. So now, Mala would be by </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throk stirred, opened his eyes a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My queen, what are you doing here?” His voice was a rasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking care of you,” she answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be tired,” he said. He tried sitting up, but Mala put a hand on his chest and had him lie back down. “You must… have duties to perform.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My queen-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me take care of you.” The words could have sounded harsh, but they were affectionate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throk settled down, smiled faintly, eyes closing. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mala smiled back at him. Yes, she was grateful he was alive. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>